1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to security systems and, more particularly, to a security system utilizing a cable to prevent unauthorized removal of an article from a prescribed area.
2. Background Art
Theft at point of purchase displays continues to be a daunting problem for operators of retail establishments. This is particularly true in the consumer electronics area in which the number, sophistication, and expense of products continue to grow at a rapid rate. As the number and diversity of these products increase, so does the challenge to defeat the efforts of thieves who target these products.
Many different security systems are currently available to store operators. The decision as to whether to purchase a security system, that is suitable for a particular environment, involves the balancing of a number of different considerations, among which are product cost, number of products, historical targeting of particular products, etc. In making the decision as to whether to purchase a security system, the cost of a system that will deter theft of a particular product must be compared to the potential losses otherwise anticipated with respect to that product.
These analyses have led to the design of different types of security systems over the years with different capabilities and a wide cost range. Some basic mechanical systems employ a mechanical cable with spaced ends which are attached to an object to be monitored and a rigid support. The length of the cable dictates the range of permissible movement of the secured object relative to the support. This type of system may be relatively low cost and, while acting as a deterrent to theft, is often defeated by the severance of the cable or the removal of an end connector on the cable from the object being monitored.
More sophisticated monitoring can be performed by electromechanical systems, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,098, owned by the assignee herein. Conductive cables are utilized to create monitoring circuits. In the event of the removal of an end connector on the cable from an object, or severance of the cable, a circuit is broken so as to trigger an audible and/or visual alarm which alerts the store operator to a breach. Conventionally, this type of device is utilized on smaller products such as cameras, cellular telephones, etc. The conductive wires are intended primarily to perform an electrical function. While the conductive cables do perform a mechanical restraint function, they are generally of a gauge that allows them to be easily severed. This severance might inadvertently occur as a large or heavy object, with the security system armed, is maneuvered around a store.
It is also well known to construct both mechanical and electrical restraint systems utilizing a cable that is configured in a lasso. This allows the cable to be conveniently installed and released while accommodating potentially a significant range of product size. The lasso arrangement lends itself to being installed on handles and other mechanical configurations which allow passage through of a cable. One form of mechanical lasso is made by doubling over a free end of the cable to form a loop. The loop is maintained by a crimped element, generally made from a soft material so that it will conform to a braided cable surface to be positively held in a fixed position thereon. Typically, the cable is made from a braided metal and has a surrounding rubber sheet. The cable must be sufficiently small in gauge to allow it to be bent over itself to form the loop. As a result, the cable has conventionally been of a size that permits severance by basic tools.
The lasso arrangements utilizing electrical monitoring are not commonly utilized to monitor large objects, such as televisions or the like. As noted above, the cables are prone to being severed both inadvertently by the store personnel as the products are moved, and by a potential thief.
The industry continues to seek out better ways to prevent the theft of articles, such as computer monitors, television sets, etc. The securing of such objects has become even more critical with the advent of expensive high definition and plasma technology, which makes these articles even more inviting to thieves.